


In Bitter Safety

by Tish



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A final visit to a friend and lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bitter Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/gifts).



The steady, slow tick of a grandfather clock was like a heartbeat in the still, dark house. Sassoon slept, huddled inside the blankets as the cold slid its fingers over the night. As the world faded away, his breathing slowed and he started to dream of a hot, sunny day.

 

From the haze of the sun, the figure approached and resolved itself into Owen. Wilfred walked slowly towards Sassoon and they embraced.

Stepping through a gate in the moss-covered wall, they entered the gardens and walked a while under the fragrant blossoms drooped over the wall. Birds warbled their song as the two men sat down together under a weeping willow.

Sassoon found himself urgently tugging at Owen's sleeve. “You can't go back there.” He heard himself continue to talk, but the words blurred in his dream, drowned out by the birds.

Owen gently took his hand, a distant smile fading from his face. “It's too late. We had this day together, our last one, but a good one. Just remember this.” He took Siegfried's face in his hands and drew him closer for a slow, gentle kiss.

All Sassoon heard now was a slow, steady heartbeat, all he felt was the warm of Owen's lips on his own. The scent of matthiola and lavender filled his nostrils, and when they pulled away slowly from the kiss, Wilfred’s face filled his frame of vision.

“Remember me as I am, Siegfried. Live your life, fill it with beauty and wonder, but let the people know what we know, what we've seen. Make what we've endured mean something more than just rotting flesh.” Owen's eyes shone with tears, despite his placid expression.

 

The cries in Sassoon's mind faded as they kissed again, their embrace was more desperate and heated this time. For a few sweet hours they lay together, their little world safe and far from the outside world, but all too soon it was time to part.

 

With the dawn came slashing rain, Sassoon woke slowly, like a diver coming up from the sea. He lay still for a few minutes, chasing the thread of a smothering dream that wouldn't come back to him. 

 

Beyond the Channel, machine gun fire rang out along a small canal. The raiding party counted their dead and wounded and wondered at the cost of each victory and each defeat.


End file.
